


Through the Storm

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [6]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Child Abandonment, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Reader-Insert, it's not really romantic but a relationship is implied, kind of a bittersweet ending, rape/noncon elements are not towards the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: An unexpected storm takes you on an unwanted trip down memory lane.





	Through the Storm

It was a weird feeling really. Seeing as something so trivial like the weather would be the reason why your hands shook slightly, every time thunder rumbled and lightning flared in the sky. Unfortunately, the weatherman was right, and the storm wouldn’t let up until morning. 

The old couch in the foyer of Dante’s “place” was now becoming too uncomfortable. Then again, you couldn’t complain, you were crashing here for a while anyway, waiting for someone to call and give you work. 

Ever since Vergil had gone off to who knows where and basically turning his back and you all and the rest of humanity, not much had really happened. 

Well, demons did resurface when the Twins had defeated Mundus while destroying the very gate that had been holding them back, but that’s just a peripheral detail anyway.

Afterward, you, Kat, and Dante had basically gone your separate ways. Although it was hard trying to find a job at first, then you realized that with your particular powers, you could fight demons and get paid for doing so. 

That’s when Dante reached out, he had a similar idea, so why not collaborate from time to time? It meant a free place to sleep, so you were all for it.

Another rumble of thunder interrupted your thought, and you felt your hands clench tightly. Unpleasant memories, from before Dante, before the Order, and before you could do  _anything_  on your own, had begun to surface.

You shook your head, standing up from the stiff couch, stretching as you did so.

A shower would help you relax hopefully. 

* * *

_Your shoulders shook from the cold winds blowing harshly against you and the man you called your father, as he held you harshly by the hand, walking to an unknown destination as you stumbled along, not matching his long strides._

_You knew better than to ask any questions, for fear of what he’d do to you. Thunder rumbled, and to a child of your age, it felt like the ground itself was shaking. Lightning flashed, the only source of light that you had._

_Stifling a whimper, the hand that your father wasn’t pulling along was clenched tightly around a necklace, one that your mother had left you, before she “disappeared” that is (_ as an adult, you now knew of her fate at the hands of your father. Since he heard of what Sparda had done, having an angel bear him children was all the rage at the time _)._

_Your father had stopped walking, and you nearly would have walked into him, if you hadn’t nearly slipped instead of landing harshly on your knees on the gravel._

_Your father had let your hand out of his tight grip. The sky was completely pitch black, thunder booming everywhere, the storm seemingly having gotten worse as your father was tugging you along._

_It was a blur then, you remembered him standing there next to you, but then, he was gone. Just like that, and you were left in the middle of an unknown town, with a storm raging above you, all alone._

* * *

 

It was the constriction of your chest, that had stopped your reminiscing. You felt yourself falling on your knees, the constant stream of water on your back was the only thing that had kept you grounded at the time. 

You didn’t even realize Dante had walked in, until you felt him, taking your hands in his own, his voice uncharacteristically calm as he instructed you to breathe. If it weren’t for that, you wouldn’t have been able to get your own breathing back to normal. He had continued to repeat the instruction (they sounded like the easiest thing to do, but in your current state, it was as if trying to find a needle in a haystack).

The water was turned off, and the water stopped. He wrapped a towel around your trembling form, picking you up in his arms as he carried you out to the bathroom and into his room. 

You felt yourself wince as thunder rumbled once more, clenching the towel in your fists. 

He didn’t say anything to you outright, and not even making a remark as to why you were like that in the bathroom, which was something you appreciated greatly. 

You were dressed in cleaner clothes (probably his), your hair now slightly damp from your shower. Sometimes (well most of the time actually) the roles were switched, you two would wordlessly remain close by each other. No words were said, just the presence of someone close brought some form of comfort.

Maybe one day, one day when you could think back to your father as nothing more than someone insignificant, the only thing connecting you to him was that he helped give you life, and one day, Dante would tell you of his life prior to Mundus coming in and royally fucking it up, killing his mother and imprisoning his father.

It wasn’t the time or place for that, not yet.

So for now, as the storm raged into the night, the two of you remained close together in a comforting silence, not even the thunder or lightning outside could stop that.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous 'Reboot Dante with a nephilim s/o, trying to comfort them cause they're scared of storms since the day they were abandonded by their demon father. ??? Please and thank you (though id prefer it to be a female but ill settle for gender neutral)'


End file.
